Jealous?
by Evie McPhey
Summary: One day, in the Angers Tower, Wanda was simply making her breakfast when Loki decided to pop in for a visit. Now, considering her overprotective brother, and powers, Loki seems a little outmatched, huh?


Clint and Natasha were out for the day, while Tony was on a date with Pepper, leaving Bruce, Steve, Vision, her brother, and herself inside. Thor was somewhere in Asgard, but he promised to pop by for a visit later on.

Wanda Maximoff turned away from the frying pan she'd left on the stove, using her magic to take over, flipping it. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, hanging down her back. Her brown eyes were calm, unlike their usual craziness by lunch.

"Hey, sissy," She barely jumped at the voice of her brother, and smiled, only slightly annoyed by the fact of being called sissy, "'Bout time you woke up; I was beginning to doubt your abilities."

Pietro ran over and grabbed an apple, examining it, before glaring at her, "What? Just because I _move _and _think _fast, doesn't mean I _wake up _fast."

She shook her head with a smile, before turning back to face him, "Hey, I'm gonna get dressed; mind keeping an eye on the pancakes?"

"That's what you're making?" Pietro inquired, speeding over to investigate.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, now mind watching them?"

"Yeah, sure; don't worry about it."

She smiled, running off, allowing her magic to continue cooking the pancakes.

When she returned, though, wearing her scarlet red jacket and crimson scarf, she gasped when she saw Pietro out-cold on the floor. She immediately forgot about the pancakes, as, just a few moments ago, her fright caused her to launch it into the air, sticking to the ceiling.

She ran over to Pietro, nowhere near as fast as him, but checked his pulse, nonetheless.

She was pulled away when she heard a British male voice from behind, "He was a bit too alert."

She gasped, immediately getting up, to see, none other than, Loki, looking down at Pietro, as though regretting him, but we all know that's not true.

Wanda narrowed her glare to a confused one, looking Loki up and down, "Who're you?"

"Loki, god of evil."

She continued to stare at him, this time much more confused.

Loki sighed, "Seriously? You didn't hear about the battle of Manhattan?"

She looked to her brother, as though searching for an explanation, before turning back to him, shaking her head, "No, sorry."

Loki groaned, "Where were you?"

"We were living with gypsies, most likely…"

Loki ran a hand through his hair, calming himself, "Whatever. What do I care what a gypsy thinks about a stupid battle that I didn't even win?" Walking forward, and past a wall, Loki shape-shifted out of his horn-like uniform to a much more comfortable green-coloured T-shirt and jeans, "It is not why I am here."

Wanda started pointing at him, narrowing her eyebrows, with a smile, practically biting her lip, "Hey, now I know you! You're the golden reindeer magician!"

Loki sighed, "Close enough. Now, I have come here with a reason."

"Go for it, reindeer horns," She placed one hand on her hip, one resting on the table, and leant on it, with a smug smile.

Loki huffed, "You are an irritating girl. But powerful."

She poured herself some coffee, simply skipping over Pietro, "Thank you."

Loki looked absentminded for a near second, before clearing his thoughts, "I must say, I never thought I'd meet someone else who has control over magic."

"Oh, I don't only just do that; I also alter probability and anything to do with magic," To prove her point, she snapped her fingers, and the stove, which was still on, turned off, with a pink aura wrapping it.

Loki glared, biting his lip, "… _I shape-shift!_" He blurted, his voice cracking.

Wanda jumped a little at this, recoiling, before raising an eyebrow, "Uh… what?"

Loki, face-palming, grumbled, with no reply.

"Well, yeah, I can do that, too, but not with myself; with other people. I make the impossible possible," She shrugged, as though it were no big deal.

He became silent, scanning around the room for something else he's good at, "Uh… I…"

Wanda knew where this was going, and raised an eyebrow, "No _way! _I'm more powerful than Loki!"

"_Shut up!_"

"You jealous?"

She turned to Pietro, as he immediately woke up, "Wha-wha-what?" He sped to inquire, speeding to his feet, looking around.

"I'm more powerful than Loki!" Wanda squealed. "I never admitted that!" Loki replied.

Pietro sent his glare to Loki, "You mean reindeer top?"

Loki sighed, about to teleport out of there, before Pietro sped over, with a threatening glare, a fist hovering over his face, "I swear, I want revenge for the whole out-cold thing…!"

Loki winced. He'd never met somebody that fast.

"Uh… Loki _out!_" With his magic, he quickly teleported out of Pietro's range, but not before the white-haired speedster landed a punch on his stomach, "Oof!" Loki grunted, as he faded away.

Wanda, who was leaning back on the counter with her arms crossed simply hummed, "Hmm. There's something I can't do."

Pietro sighed, shaking his head, and running forward, before he tripped on the fallen pancake, that'd finally come unstuck from the ceiling.

Wanda burst out laughing when he landed on his chest and jaw, and covered her smile, but she knew Pietro had already pieced together it was her, and was growling audibly loud.


End file.
